Naruto of the Burning blades
by maelstromofire
Summary: What if Sarutobi saved Naruto from being attack by the villagers and took him under his wing to train him.


This is the first chapter of my new story call Naruto of the Burning Blades

sorry that this chapters really short but I've been out of it for a couple days and writing isn't coming very easily right now. But I feel like the more I write the easier it will be to write the next couple chapters. Expect the next chapter to be normal length or at least longer than this one.

* * *

A six year old Naruto ran down the streets of Konoha. If you listened you could hear many sets of footsteps behind him. The water at his feet sprayed suddenly as he took a sharp turn into a side alley, diving behind some old boxes. The footsteps rushed past the alley and Naruto peeked between the boxes, watching the people rush by. 

The people were at least forty in number and carried a variety of pickforks, torches, boards, kunai, and whatever else had come to hand.Once the footsteps had faded into the distance Naruto climbed cautiously out from behind the boxes, moving slowly as to not make any noise. As he reached the edged of the alleyway a face appeared around the corner, glaring at him.

The man gave a malicious grin and called out behind him. "Hey guys, I found the brat!" The man's every word was heavily slurred and you could tell that he had been drinking heavily from the stench of booze and vomit that hung around him. The footsteps pounded his way again, this time far greater in number. Soon a crowd of people had appeared at the entrance of the alleyway.

A few chuckled darkly and the group moved slowly toward the alleyway. Naruto back up slowly his eyes wide with fear. He started moving faster, never taking his eyes of the massive mob of people. He felt the wall of the alley behind him and his head dropped in sorrow.

"This is it, the end."

The mob moved closer, grinning. They knew he was stuck, there was no escape. One of the men rushed forwards, ready to finish Naruto off. Suddenly the man let out a groan and suddenly fell backwards, a kunai imbedded in his forehead. Naruto looked towards where the kunai had come from and saw a man on top of a light pole.

The man wore a white Anbu cloak, signifying his postion as a captain of an Anbu squad. He also wore a white mask with the design of a raven head on the front of it. Naruto could not see the man's eyes very clearly but from what he could tell they were red with three black markings in them.

One of the men whispered, "Itachi-sama." Many of the men took a step backwards, obviously knowing this man. Some of the bolder charged forward anyway yelling that Itachi couldn't kill them all. Suddenly a voice rang through the air.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" a wall of water rose up in front of the villagers. The villagers stepped back away from the wall but once saw that it didn't move theyrushed forward again only to be stopped by a shout of, "Katon: Dai Endan!" The villagers jumped backwards, knowing that when the fire hit the water wall it would create a massive cloud of superheated steam that would probably cook them all from the inside out if breathed in and leave massive burns on their body on the outside.

What happened next however, was not what they expected.

The water wall collapsed and the villagers eyes widened as they saw what was behind it. A giant ball of firee raced towards them, now completely unobstructed. The fireball slammed into the crowd and created a massive explosion. Villagers flew through the air, either charred or in pieces. The smoke cleared and they saw a figure on the roof, looking at them with disgust.

One of the villagers bowed and said, "Sarutobi-sama" The man frowned and jumped down from the rooftop he had been standing on. He landed next to Naruto and began looking him over with an eye that scanned for any injuries. The man was in his 50's, with an aging face, and yet he commanded such an aura of power that you couldn't help but respect him.

"Naruto, are you alright, are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto shook his head and eveloped the man in a hug. Sarutobi held the small boy and glared at the remaining villagers. "You idiots, he was supposed to be seen as the hero of Konoha and this is what you do to him the first time I leave him unsupervised? I would kill you all where you stand for such ignorance. The village does not need those who cannot see a boy for what he truly is. I will not kill you all however because it would no doubt scar Naruto."

The villagers breathed sighs of relief and Sarutobi continued, "As such I will like Ibiki do it." The remaining villagers visibly paled, Ibiki was one of the most sadistic torturers in Konoha, the only one more feared than he was, was Mitsurashi Anko. "In addtion I will tell Ibiki that you ganged up sixty against one to kill a six year old child." Sarutobi looked up at Itachi who was still standing calmly on top of the light pole, however if you could have seen beneath his mask you would have seen that his eyes were blazing with rage and his face was tight with anger.

Sarutobi's face softened. "Thank you Itachi, if you had not told me what these villagers were planning to do I do not even want to think about what they would have done to Naruto." Itachi nodded and removed his mask. He had a handsome face with angular cheekbones and blood red eyes with three tomoes in them. Itachi glared at the remaining villagers, the tomoes his eyes spinning. Suddenly all of the concious fell unconcious because of the genjutsu he had been casting

Sarutobi chuckled, "Ah the power of the sharingan, most people don't even see it coming." Itachi nodded and lept down from the lightpost to the ground below, standing in front of Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, I will take these villagers to Ibiki to be dealt with." He held his fingers in a cross shaped seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." several Itachi's appeared and picked up the remaining villagers then disappeared. Sarutobi shook his head. "Itachi, always so formal, the name's Sarutobi, say it with me Sa-ru-to-bi." He said clearly. Itachi gave a rare smile. "Don't ever change, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobigave an exhasperated sigh, clearly seeing the futility, and Itachi crouched down to Naruto's height. He gave him a pat on the head. "Stay out of trouble kid, okay?" Naruto gave a nod and Itachi disappeared. Sarutobi shook his head at Itachi's behaviour. He smiled widely, happy that Naruto was safe, and knelt down to face him.

"Jiji, I wasn't sure if you would be able to save me this time." whispered Naruto. Sarutobi smiled and wrapped the boy in a hug before saying. "I will do everything in my power to protect you from these villagers Naruto, this I swear." Naruto looked up at the third Hokage and smiled.

"Naruto, you were almost hurt today, you couldn't protect yourself and sometimes, on missions and when you leave the village, I won't be able to protect you. So I'm going to teach you to be a shinobi. You'll train with me for two years before you go to the academy to get you into top shape because you haven't had the training that the other children have-" Sarutobi stopped looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you alright? Why are you crying? Were you hurt?" asked the hokage, mad at the villagers. Naruto smiled through his tears and wiped a sleeve across his eyes. "No Jiji, I'm just happy."

Sarutobi smiled and wrapped the boy in another hug. He pulled away and looked at Naruto. "The training will be difficult you know, and after the academy your gonna come back and train more every day with me, got it? The Hokage Tower will be you new home." Naruto smiled widely, he had gained so much in one day, a teacher, a home, a friend, a grandfather.

"Thank you Jiji." he said.

* * *

Well that was chapter 1, R&R, let me know what you guys think of it. 


End file.
